


Bingit

by mechanicalbride16



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalbride16/pseuds/mechanicalbride16





	1. Chapter 1

 

Sa tuwing minumulat ko ang mga mata ko,

kahel na kaulapan ang bumubungad dahil

sumisikat pa lang ang araw sa pagitan ng mga bundok.

  
Tanghaling tapat at ang aking mga paa

ay nakalubog sa putikan; daan-daang pawis

ang tumatagaktak at bumabagsak sa putik ng palayan.

  
Hindi nga biro ang pagtatanim. 

Pero kahit gaano pa man ito kahirap,

laging may oras akong nilalaan para sa paglilibang.

  
Tuwing tanghali'y tatambay sa bahay ng mga kalaro;

Kakain ng mga inihandang kakanin ni Aling Isabel,

at sa hapon naman ay magpapataasan ng saranggola sa himpapawid.

  
Wala man akong pahinga araw-araw,

Pagod man sa palayan, lahat ng ito ay binabalewala

makapaglaro't makapagsaya lang kasama ang mga kabarkada.

  
Simple at payapa,

Sana manatiling ganiyan ang pamumuhay naming karaniwan;

Sana hindi na magbago pa ang mga nakagawian.


	2. Chapter 2

Sa katirikan ng araw,

habang ako'y nasa palayan

napansin ko ang mga rumorondang naka-uniporme.

  
"Angelito!" sigaw ni Kuya Manuel;

bakas sa mukha niya ang kaba 

habang siya'y tumatakbo papalapit sa akin.

  
Mabilis ang mga pangyayari;

nasa ibaba ako ngayon ng aking kama,

nagtatago sa mga naka-uniporme. 

  
Saradong-sarado ang pinto ng bahay,

inatasan ako ni kuya na huwag

gumawa ng kahit anong ingay.

  
Takang-taka ako sa mga nangyayari,

hindi ko alam kung bakit bigla na lang

may nagsisigawan sa labas ng bahay.

  
Tila nagkakagulo sa labas;

Ano na ang nangyayari?

Nasaan na si Kuya Manuel at si Kuya Jose?

  
Lumalakas ang kabog ng dibdib ko;

Singlakas ng tagaktak ng pawis ko ngayon,

ang tagaktak nito sa tuwing nasa palayan ako.

  
Hindi humihina ang mga sigawan;

Hindi ako mapakali sa aking kalalagyan

dahil mas lalo itong lumalakas.

  
May mga iyak na akong naririnig sa labas,

may mga nagmamakaawa,

at sinasaktan.

  
Nasa loob lamang ako ng apat na sulok,

pero sapat na iyon para malaman 

ang mga nangyayari sa labas ng lungga.

  
  



End file.
